


Am C Dm - Am C F

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Homophobia, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: my one and lonely





	Am C Dm - Am C F

he was there.  
he laid still in brendon’s arms. it almost felt calm, while he tried to keep breathing.  
some people say it goes by fast and painful, but this felt calm.  
he tried opening his eyes, and when he did he saw the most heardbreaking thing.

he had never seen brendon cry. never.  
but when the tear reached brendon’s neck, he felt selfish.  
what was he doing to brendon?  
why was he doing this?

brendon knew it wasn’t ryan’s fault.  
they where beaten up, and stabbed  
but the most important thing was that ryan was with him

but this will be the last time  
the last kiss

his last breath

**Author's Note:**

> revision november 2019 - grammar


End file.
